supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Danvers
History Origin Natalie is the daughter of the Avenger Carol Danvers a.k.a Captain Marvel. As a kid, she exhibited the power to release concussive blasts of energy and the ability to hover in the air for a few seconds. '' ''Carol used to leave her with her mother most of the time since living with her would have proven dangerous should anyone attack, because of this Natalie grew apart from her mother which left her with a void, not even her grandmother could fill. After her grandmother grew ill and could no longer take care of her, Carol took her with her to a base-home for the Avengers where she thought she could be safe as well. Natalie did not take this well as her grandmother was the closest to a motherly figure she had. Progress Due to the Avengers refusing to train her to be one of them under Captain Marvel's orders, Natalie practiced on her own at the Avengers Compound when the team was busy with their hero duties. One time during practice she had been caught by Natasha who told Natalie that it was not safe for her to train on her own and that not having a teacher would not improve her skills. Black Widow volunteered to train her in combat as, like the rest of the Avengers, she didn't know she possessed any powers. For the next 6 months, Natalie's skills in combat kept advancing but Natasha had left out the "good stuff", knowing she wasn't ready at the time. Mother-Daughter W.I.P Powers and Abilities Powers S.H.I.E.L.D's intel classified her as a power level 8. Human/Alien Kree Physiology: * ''Superhuman Strength: Natalie is superhumanly strong and is listed at a normal level of roughly Class 50. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength in which form she reaches class 100+.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Natalie's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ms. Marvel is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree.'' * ''Superhuman Agility: Natalie's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Natalie's reflexes are heightened to the point of being virtually instantaneous.'' * ''Flight: Natalie is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster.'' ** ''Space Flight: Natalie is capable of surviving unaided in the vacuum of space for indefinite periods of time.'' * ''Contaminant Immunity: Natalie possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that grants her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons.'' ''Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Part of her original power set as Ms. Marvel, Natalie is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power is not exactly reliable and activates randomly.'' ''Photonic Blasts: Natalie can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips.'' ''Energy Absorption: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon.'' * ''Regenerative Healing Factor: The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds.'' * ''Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa.'' Binary Powers As Binary, Natalie is partially linked to the power of a white hole and is able to generate heat, light, radiation, and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. She also has minor control over gravity. She can breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. In this form, her other abilities are also increased to a whole new level. '' Abilities 'Experienced Spy:' Natalie is an experienced spy, having worked several undercover missions with her mother.'' * ''Multilingual: Natalie is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages.'' ''Master Combatant: She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat.''